Madame Flurrie
Madame Flurrie is a purple wind spirit in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door as Mario's third partner. Being a former acting star, she has a rather eccentric diva-like appearance, with pointy and dark purple hair (in a style similar to Ludwig von Koopa), gaudy jewelry, plenty of makeup and puffy lips. Biography Past Madame Flurrie, prior to the events of the game, was a famous actress. Due to this, she is somewhat emotional with her lines, frequently using heart symbols in her sentences. After her career ended, she moved to a luxurious home deep within Boggly Woods where she lived in seclusion. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Upon arriving at Flurrie's home in Boggly Woods, Mario finds that Flurrie won't leave her home as she doesn't have her prized necklace. With that in mind, Mario searches the woods to find it, and then meets the Shadow Sirens. He then battles them, and upon victory, receives the Necklace as Vivian accidentally drops it. With the necklace in hand, Mario goes back to the house and gives it to Flurrie. When she comes out of her room, a disco ball comes out of the ceiling with flashy pink lights, and romantic music plays, then she kisses Mario on the face. She is asked by Punio to blow away an "invisible thing", for a tiny, hidden door Punies could enter. After a switch is pulled by Punio, Mario and his party, including their new ally Madame Flurrie, keep moving onward in their quest for the next Crystal Star. After the events of the game, she is shown to have returned to acting and her career is doing better than ever. She now works alongside Doopliss in a play titled "Paper Mario" that tells the tale of Mario and his adventures with her during the game with Doopliss using his ability to play the role of Mario. ''Super Paper Mario'' Flurrie appears in Super Paper Mario as a Catch Card, like the other partners. However, her catch card is obtained by beating the Duel of 100 in Sammer Kingdom as this is the grand prize. As a Partner Outside of combat, Flurrie can use her signature attack, Gale Force, to blow objects out of place. This is used to find hidden passages and the lot throughout the dungeons of the game. This attack can also be used on nearby enemies to make them temporarily dizzy. This is helpful to sneak past or "first strike" an enemy. During combat, Madame Flurrie uses some strange attacks and can take quite a few hits. Her first two attacks include Gale Force and Body Slam. With leveling up, she gains the two attacks, Lip Lock and Dodgy Fog. The regular Body Slam technique is just a simple attack dealing minor damage at first, but can do 6 HP upon level 3. The useful Gale Force attack has the ability to blow the enemies away from the battle, making it handy if Mario has lost too much HP. Lip Lock is a useful technique that deals damage to enemies, and then it takes their hit points to add them to her own. It's a unique technique that can come in handy, allowing Flurrie to act as a tank for defense since she can simply keep refilling her HP whenever needed. The final move she can learn, Dodgy Fog, makes Mario dodgy for a few turns. Trivia *According to the Puni Elder, Flurrie is a wind spirit. *Madame Flurrie is useful for the fight against Bonetail due to her Lip Lock move dealing damage and healing herself and her Dodgy Fog move giving Mario the change to dodge Bonetail's attacks including the Megabreath. *Flurrie's hair style strongly resembles Ludwig von Koopa's hairstyle, and her head and facial features strongly resemble those of Wendy O. Koopa, as well as wearing a necklace, bracelets, and earrings much like Wendy's. *During battle, Flurrie's attacks are very similar to Lakilester's attacks in the original Paper Mario (Gale Force to Hurricane and Dodgy Fog to Cloud Nine). She also shares Sushie's Belly Flop ability. *The plot concept of retrieving Flurrie's necklace from an enemy and returning it to her before she joins Mario's party is very similar to how he retrieved Kooper's shell in the first Paper Mario game. de:Aerona Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Partners Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes